Little Lies, Cover Big Truth
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: She knew that he had been right. Bobby was almost always right. Because at the end of the day they were still her brothers and she was still their sister. And even though things were different now, she was different. They were still a family, and family is forever. AU-ish, OC.
1. Chapter 1

_.1 Secrets_

It had been so long now for her since she'd seen her brothers. They would be ashamed of her now, of what she had become. The woman ran her hand through the tangled mess of dirty blonde curls, her other hand entangled in the phone cable. Her eyes glanced from the phone back to the kitchen table one more time before you spoke.

"Bobby, they can't come here. Give 'em another lead or somethin'." Her voice pleaded with the man on the other end of the phone.

"You gotta' tell 'em at some point." While he might have had a point it didn't mean she agreed with it.

"How am I supposed to explain to my supernatural creature hunting brothers that I'm damned vampire?" Her voice was a higher pitch as she let out frustrated sigh.

"Should of told 'em when it happened, Margaret." The scolding dad voice that she heard on the other end made her feel guilty. Leaning against the counter she took a deep breath.

"You know why I didn't." Her gaze was now watching the five year old girl who was finishing some school work at the kitchen table. She could hear her dad's friend let out a gruff sigh on the other end of the line.

"They would've understood Marge." His tone was half comforting. She hardly believed him, her snort proved that fact.

"Sam would've, I can never be so sure about Dean. How long do I have Bobby, before they arrive?" She asked, her daughter looked up at her and smiled.

"A few hours. They've been worried about you, and with news of a sighting of you in Virginia you should have known they'd come looking. You did pull a Houdini on them Margaret." She let out another sigh.

"I have to tell them, don't I?" Bobby made a sound that reminded her of something she'd done herself several times towards the little girl sitting at the table.

"I got to go Margaret, just thought I'd give you a heads up." A small smile escaped her lips. At least she knew he still loved her.

"Thanks Bobby."

…..

Dean stared long and hard at the frozen face of his baby sister. They'd been in the small town for about an hour when they ran into her and a little girl who looked almost identical to her. She left quickly soon after seeing them, not yet having built up the courage to talk to either of them quite yet. But then he went and found her house and knocked on the door. The once little girl who looked no different than the last time he'd seen her five years ago was blocking the door not allowing either to pass.

"Want to invite us in Nae?" Dean finally asked, she looked thoughtful before moving to the side allowing him to pass. Sam tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement.

"What brings you here Dean?" She questioned stiffly, not all the comfortable with having her two hunters for brothers in her home. He made a face at her.

"How about what the actual hell Naomi, you disappeared on us five years ago. And the first time we see you you're with a little kid who I'll have you know looks exactly like you." Well at least that was the only thing he noticed.

"That's my daughter." Her voice was so low, Dean looked at her with a raised brow.

"You're what? Come again, I don't think I heard you right Naomi. Cause I could've sworn you said she was your daughter." She glared at him but before she could say anything she heard footsteps approaching. The little girl stood in the entrance from the hallway to the living room.

"Mama, what's going on?" The little girl questioned, she bit her lip as she looked between her brothers and then back at the little girl. But she was saved having to answer by the doorbell ringing. Saved by the bell she thought as she walked over to the door, pulling it open she gave the two people standing there a thankful look.

"Thank you." She mumbled so only they could hear.

"Mary Grace do you have your stuff ready? Elena and Stefan are here." It seemed that the little's girls question vanished and excitement took over as if remembering what she got to do today.

"Is everything okay Ms. Walker?" The male questioned looking between her brothers cautiously.

"Everything is fine Stefan, thank you again for watching her tonight I know you both had other things you wanted to do so it means a lot." The teens nodded their heads as the little girl approached the other teen smiling.

"It's not at all a problem Ms. Walker, come on Mary Grace we don't want to be late for the movie." Elena spoke as she picked up the five year old before giving the two mean another suspicious eyeful.

"Thank you again." She spoke before shutting the door as they walked away.

"Ms. Walker?" Sam, the taller of her brothers inquired. She gave him a look, before glancing at Dean as he gave her a hard to read expression.

"It's an allias Sammy." Her tone was impatient. Dean finally looked as if he wanted to hit her, but as he saw the warn expression in her eyes he controlled the urge to do so.

"What happened Naomi? Why didn't you tell us?" It might have been the heightening of her emotions or the fact that this was not the way she planned her evening to go but tears trickled down her face as she finally broke.

"Because you wouldn't have understood." Her voice was so cold, so filled with hurt that it made Dean want to reach out to her but he was mad at her and couldn't get passed the fact she'd hid this from them. It was Sam who finally broke the silence.

"Why wouldn't we have understood Nae? We love you, you're our sister." _You want be saying that in a minute._ She thought bitterly. Dean gave her another one of his looks like he expected her to spill the beans.

"Because of who her father is, because you'll never forgive once you know." Her voice was so quiet so lost that Sam whose resolve was not near as strong as Dean's and seeing as he stood closer to their sister wrapped his arms around her. Dean looked over at the slightly uncomfortable but still waiting for a decent explanation. When Sam let her go she made a motion for them to sit, her brothers sat on the couch and she curled up into the arm chair opposite of them. It took a moment before she'd look them in the eyes but when she finally did she regretted it. That was when Dean spoke, probably feed up with her at this point.

"Who is it Naomi, what guy knocked you that made you so scared that you ran away from us?" It should have comforted her to know they still cared but it didn't it made this all the more harder for her.

"I can't tell you." She informed them as she bit her lip, because it was the truth she couldn't physically tell them. Naomi couldn't tell anyone anything about him that was the deal.

"Margaret Naomi, this isn't a fucking game." Dean snarled angrily as he looked over at her. She glared at him.

"You don't think I don't know that Dean. I can't tell you, not because I don't want to but because I physically can't fucking tell you asshhat." Her tone was harsh, she really needed a blood bag. He was her brother but he was really working on her nerves at this point.

"Okay. Nae you could have told us about her, let us know you were safe." She let out a bitter laugh. If only they knew why she hadn't… Because it would destroy them, and she didn't know if she'd be able to live with herself afterwards.

"I couldn't lie to you." Her words were so hallow eyes darkened, she had never been safe.

"What happened to you?" Dean finally demanded this was not the same girl he taught how to ride a bike, not the sweet child who played pretend this was just some ghost of that person. He could tell she had demons, they all did. But he's be damned if he didn't figure out what caused her to become so… different.

"I died!" She finally snapped giving them both a sorrowful facial expression. That was not what they had expected to hear. Dean was the first to react.

"What do you mean you died? Seriously Naomi this isn't funny." Sam on the other hand began drawing the pieces together, he'd noticed her sudden lack of clumsiness, and the way she held herself wasn't like anything he'd ever seen from her. And then there was the ring, they she hadn't touched this whole time and if Sam knew anyone he knew her and she always fettled with her rings. Finally she stood, slightly slipping the ring from her finger. The sun the entered through the tiny peak of curtains behind her burned at her flesh before she slipped the ring back on.

"No." Dean finally mumbled, looking at her with wide eyes as the burn wounds healed up. And that was it for her resolve she ran at an inhuman speed to her kitchen. Hastily she pulled a blood bag from a secret compartment in her fridge before tearing into the bag. When the bag was finished she saw both her brothers giving her damned looks from where they stood at the entry way. Finally she met their gaze.

"Do you understand now?" Her voice was so meek, so afraid neither of them had ever seen her like that. The whole vampire thing aside she was still Naomi. Dean turned from the door, his back to her and walked away Sam offered her no condolence as he followed his brother. He stopped at the door, he finally managed to look at her.

"How..." The air was left open, and she knew what he had meant. How long, how long had she kept this from them? From him…

"A months after Mary was born." She'd been like that for five years, and she never told them. Dean wanted to say something but every instinct he had was telling him to kill her, and he could never do that to his little sister. So he walked out the door. Naomi stood in her front door and watched her brothers get in the car and drive away. Sinking to the floor she was flooded with emotions.

….

Dean had every intentions of leaving this town, and his sister behind for good. It felt as if their search for her was in vain, because in the end she was dead. "Dean." The voice of Sam caught his inner monologue attention and he looked over at where his brother sat beside him in the Impala.

"What Sammy?" His tone was snippety and Dean felt as if he had all he could deal with for today.

"She looked heartbroken. When we left." Yah well he sure felt that way.

"Sammy she's a vampire now. I bet she's killed innocent people." His tone was defeated, and Sam sighed. Neither one really wanted to believe his last statement.

"We don't know that and besides Dean we have too, and you know she has when she's hunted. Nae can't be like that not if she has a human living in her house." His tone was pleading, they needed to go back.

"No Sammy, she's gone. Everything we loved about Naomi has been replaced by a blood sucker." Sam seemed to contemplate this before speaking.

"You didn't say that about me Dean." His tone was accusing.

"That's different Sammy, you know that's different." Dean tried to defend, but it fell on deaf ears.

"You know it's not." Were the only words Sam said before he became quiet. Dean was left to ponder in the silence that soon filled the Impala. Because if he was honest with himself he knew Sam was right.

….

Naomi accepted the sleeping child from the teen's arms. She offered the human and vampire couple a small thankful smile before she spoke. "Thank you again for taking her out tonight. I would have but then my brothers…" Her voice trailed off her tone disheartened, Stefan recognized the look all too well.

"They didn't take it well?" He questioned giving her a sympathetic look.

"Seeing as I haven't seen them in five years and have basically lied to them for just as long not really. It'll be okay." Although her tone became more cheerful the two were hardly fooled. But neither mentioned it as they said their goodbyes Naomi carefully walked up the stairs to her daughter's room. Tucking the girl into the bed she kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room right into someone.

"Things not go your way love?" Naomi jumped startled at the voice before hitting him in the chest with a glare.

"What are you doing here Nik?" She demanded looking back at the little girl's room cautiously.

"I was curious." Naomi snorted looking at him with a tight smile.

"Bull shit, spill it Nik what do you want?" He smirked down at her, his blue eyes mischievous.

"I wanted to make sure you were still in one piece. Those brothers of yours I hear are quite unforgiving." His tone was taunting, and she almost wanted to lunge at him.

"Well I'm fine now get the hell out, beside aren't you supposed to be in hiding or something." She brushed past him, only to have him pin her to the wall. His lips dangerously close, as his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"You should know better Nami." His tone serious. Nik's hands ran itself along her side pushing up the shirt as they went. She went to push him, only to have him grab her wrists and pin them over her head.

"Let me go Niklaus. Need I remind you your daughter is sleeping?" She bit out bitterly. He dropped her to the ground at that moment. Quickly she pulled herself from the ground brushing herself off. He seemed as if something had occurred to him he speed into their child's room. The little girl slept peacefully. Naomi gave him a lopsided smile from where she leaned against the doorway observing him.

"I had to make sure…" His voice held desperation only she had ever seen from him as he brushed a strand of blonde hair away from the little girl's face.

"My brothers may hate me currently, but they'd never harm a child besides she went and saw a movie with Stefan and the doppelgänger." She informed him, it seemed to put him at ease for the time being.

"They do not know of me, correct?" He questioned her.

"I have kept your secret Nik, as I promised. As long as you still keep mine." He nodded his head before walking over to where she stood.

"I would never betray your trust Margaret Naomi Winchester." She nodded her head at him in understanding.

"Nor would I, Niklaus Mikaelson." And as soon as he'd snuck up on her he had left.

**XOXOX**

**Not completely sure of where this falls with both shows but it will come to me. Just an idea that popped into my head. So yah. Not sure if I will continue or if this will be it. Let me know what you think.**

**Sincerely, LaRae**


	2. Chapter 2

_.2 Lies_

Dean dialed Bobby's number as soon as they hit the closest interstate. He put the phone on speaker mode before handing it over to Sammy. "Did you find 'er?" The gruff voice of Bobby's voice echoed throughout the cab.

"Yah we found her all right." Sam heard Bobby sigh at Dean's frustrated tone.

"Well how did it go?" There were a lot of ways the two brothers had expected it to turn out. How it actually went wasn't one of them.

"She was different." That was all Dean grumbled out, his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Different how?" Sam knew that if they could see Bobby his eyes would be narrowed to go with the inquiry. But there was something in his tone that made Sam wonder.

"She a god damned vampire Bobby." The words felt bitter on his lip, Sam looked over at Dean watching his brother closely. He was very wound up over this. Bobby was silent on the other end. Then something dawned on him.

"She knew we were coming. Naomi had expected us." Sam stated looking down at the phone, if only Bobby could see him face. Dean pulled into a gas station, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the phone.

"How long have you known Bobby?" Dean finally demanded, this was ridiculous. The silence that followed ate at them both.

"A while." Bobby amended after a moment, Dean raised a brow before he remember that the other hunter couldn't see him.

"How long is a while?" Sam asked trying to buffer.

"Long enough Sam. Listen here you two, your sister is good girl she always has been and you're both idjits if you think that changes anything." Dean couldn't believe it. Bobby was actually defending a vampire, but then again it was Naomi.

"She lied to us Bobby." Dean tried, the older man let out a sigh from his end of the conversation.

"No boy she didn't. Did you stay to find out what happened to her?" They both had the decency to look guilty because no they hadn't. Dean had been so frustrated and angry that he left before she could defend herself. Sam had followed him. The silence was enough of an answer for him

"You better turn the Impala around and go apologize to your sister." Bobby scolded them.

"Yah, we'll see. Bye Bobby." Dean ended the call as Sam gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look Sammy." But Sam continued to look at him before he spoke.

"Bobby's right Dean, we don't know what happened to her. And she is still are sister." Dean didn't look happy but he knew Sam was right.

….

Naomi sank into the bar stool, she ignored the man who sat next to her as she ordered herself some whiskey. Taking a swig she looked down at the papers she brought to try and grade. "How'd the family bonding go? Stef told me your brothers dropped in." He was smirking and if it was any other day Naomi would tell him to piss off before they shared a silent drink.

"I not in the mood Damon, please. Not today." She took another long swig before setting down the almost empty glass. He raised his hands at her smirking.

"Just trying to check up on you Buffy." This caused her to glare, living in Mystic Falls was so much easier before The Salvatores came to town. Especially since she had encountered him as a hunter seven years ago on a case.

"Fuck off." She muttered while burring her face in her hands. That last twenty-four hours had gone to shit. Damon didn't speak to her again the whole time. She didn't realize how much time had passed since she sat down. Suddenly she felt someone tug at her shirt, looking down she saw the smiling face of the only good thing in her life.

"Well hello Mary Grace." Naomi smiled fondly at her daughter as she stood from the bar. She saw the Caroline was waving from the entrance with a smile on her face.

"Hi mama. Guess what?" The excitement in her voice told her that whatever it was had to be important.

"What is it sweetheart?" Naomi asked, she looked up and nodded her thanks at the blonde who picked up her daughter from school. She had walked over at this point.

"Care is gonna be in my class." Mary Grace said excitedly, this was the best thing that had happened since she started kindergarten. Naomi gave the blonde in questioning look.

"I'm going to a teacher's assistant for a few weeks. It's required for one of my classes." She admitted, Naomi nodded her head. Caroline could tell the woman's thoughts were elsewhere. The mother and daughter pair said their goodbyes to teen before leaving.

Mary Grace was rambling about something that had happened at school today, but Naomi wasn't really paying attention as she drove them home. Her mind drifted back to the look on Dean's face as he left. Never in a million years had she thought he'd look at her like that. To be looked at as if you were no longer human hurt more than anything else. The car came to a sudden break at the sight of the Impala parked in front of the house and both Dean and Sam leaning on either side of the car. Pulling in her driveway after a short internal battle she parked the car.

She looked over at them with a weary expression but help Mary Grace out of the car regardless of her concern. Mary Grace waved at the two men with a smile before heading up the steps of the front porch humming something she had more than likely heard on the radio. Naomi gave them on more concerned look before sighing she called out to them. "You can come in." The door was left open behind her.

They both approached the house with a bit of caution, Sam shut the door behind him. Dean watched as Naomi helped the little girl slip a small backpack off and hang it up. "Mary Grace, these are my brothers Dean and Sam. We have somethings we need to talk about so I need you to go to your room to play okay?" The girl still smiling at them nodded her head before waved and rushed up the stairs. Finally Naomi turned her head eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, but it was Sam who waved the metaphorical white flag as he said with raised hands.

"We want to listen." His tone seemed genuine but she was still cautious and they could tell. Begrudgingly she motioned for them to sit.

"Tell us what happened Nae, from the beginning." Sam spoke, she could tell that this had not been Dean's idea but she also knew he wanted to know too. Sighing she took a seat across from them.

"I got pregnant, I left." She started, they both held expressions that told her it wasn't amusing.

"No shit Sherlock." Dean grumbled, she raised a brow at his attitude before continuing.

"Nine months later I had Mary. And I lied yesterday, it wasn't a month later but a year after I had her." Her vagueness was irritating Dean.

"What happened Margaret?" Dean pleasant tone filled her ears as she offered him another cold glare.

"I was murdered." She bit her lip thinking of the best way to explain, by the look on their faces she knew they hadn't expected that. Naomi didn't honestly know what they had expected.

"How did you become…" Sam trailed off with his question, not wanting to say the words out loud.

"I had vampire blood in my system when he snapped my neck." Dean wanted to ring her neck with how vague she was being about the whole thing.

"Why was there blood in your system?" Dean asked impatiently, she had the nerve to chuckle.

"I had an accident earlier that day, I was cutting up some fruit for breakfast when I saw something flash outside my window. It startled me and I accidently sliced into my arm." There she was, their klutzy sister who they loved. Dean almost wanted to crack a smile at that. Almost but not quite.

"And." Sam asked gently.

"I was feed blood to heal it up. And then a few hours later I was killed." Her tone was flat and she looked uncomfortable. No matter the anger he felt towards what she was, the thought that someone could hurt his innocent little sister like that made his blood boil.

"Who killed you Nae?" She recognized that tone and frowned.

"An enemy of Mary's father. He thought it hurt him but he hadn't realized there was blood in my system. I would've killed him but someone beat me too it." Sam seemed to draw the pieces together.

"It was Bobby, wasn't it?" But it was Dean that asked, he thought it fit. Naomi bit her lip again.

"Yeah." But she hadn't elaborated. Damn. Dean thought as he watched her, it was hard to believe she wasn't human anymore. Something occurred to Sam, they still hadn't asked her yet.

"Have you ever killed anyone Naomi?" Dean's tone left no room for argument.

"I've never killed anyone as a vampire. I only drink when it's absolutely needed, and then it only from blood bags." Her tone was so sincere that they knew she was telling the truth. Naomi could've sworn she saw them both sigh with relief.

"Okay. That's good." Dean mumbled to himself, the feeling he got around her began to diminish.

"I'm sorry." That caught them both off guard, Sam gave her an incredulous look. Because in all reality what did she have to be sorry for this wasn't her fault. If anything it had been theirs, maybe if neither had been so caught up with Sam going to Stanford or dealing with dad they would have paid more attention to her. But the what if would drive them all crazy.

"For what Margaret Naomi?" Dean questioned, his eyes opened to the fact that she had just been caught up in some unfortunate circumstances. It was also the fact that tears streamed down her cheeks that he knew nothing had changed for her.

"I should've told you both sooner, I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands but unlike earlier this was out of remorse. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean stood and walked over to the loveseat his sister occupied. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, this was most definitely not what he had wanted for her. She was the baby, the innocent one out of all of them, and she didn't deserve this.

Things were still a little tense with the Winchester siblings. But it was clear to Naomi that her brothers wanted to try. "And this is Dae, he's a friend of mama. And that's my friend Care, she picks me up after school is over and we go get ice cream." Mary Grace was ever oblivious to the situation was explaining a picture that caught their attention. It was the little girl on the shoulders of a dark haired man and a blonde teen.

Naomi walked up behind Mary Grace looking down at the picture. Her brother's had moved to the kitchen table when the little girl came downstairs for dinner. "That was taken at some town event. Damon is on the founder's council and Caroline's mother is the sheriff. So we always run into them at these events." Naomi elaborated as took the finished plate from Mary and walked back over to the sink.

"Sounds like you've made a life for you here Nae." Sam spoke looking at the pictures all around her home of the town's people.

"I teach art and mythology at the high school, and drink at the bar after work. It's nothing special." Naomi responded while shaking her head. A knock at the door made all three siblings look up. Sighing she placed the plate back in the sink.

"I'll get it." Naomi walked over to her front door slowly. Looking through the side window she saw the smirking face of Damon. With a shake of her head she opened the door.

"Hello Buffy." His voice drawled in her ears as she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want Damon? Can't you tell I have company?" She questioned while taking a step back to allow him to enter.

"Oh is it your brothers, you know I've been dying to meet them." His eyes gleamed with mischief and she just shook her head.

"Well there in the kitchen finish up dinner with Mary Grace. So why don't you go, and I'll give them your regards?" She spoke, but they both knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Now why would I leave me favorite drinking partner alone with two hunters." He said with his ever present smirk.

"I'm telling Alaric you said that." She told him with a teasing look, Naomi could sense Dean standing in the doorway of her kitchen watching them. Damon feigned an appalled look.

"No, Buffy you can't be serious. You'll kill the best threesome ever with merely words." Smirking she looked over at Dean who raised a brow at her.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet my jackass of a drinking partner. Damon, my eldest brother Dean." Damon approached the hunter with confidence and held out his hand.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Damon Salvatore." Dean looked down at the offered hand and cautiously accepted it.

"Dean Winchester." He responded stiffly, suddenly a sinister look crossed Damon's face and his grip on Dean's hand tightened. Naomi looked surprised but made no move to stop him either.

"Be warned Mr. Winchester. If your intention even look to be ill intended for Naomi and the little one, you want like the consequences of my actions." He flashed his vampire face before smirking at the man and letting go of his hand. Damon sauntered over to Naomi took in the surprised expression and kissed her cheek.

"See you later Buffy." And he left. Dean looked over at Naomi as she watched the dark haired man leave with her ever present surprised look.

"What the actual hell Nae?" She looked at Dean and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's just Damon, did I forget to mention he's a vampire too?" She feigned an innocent expression at the angered look in her brother's eyes.

"Are you fucking serious? Damn straight you forgot to mention there was another vampire in town." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and that's the end of it." Her tone held no room for arguing, but he looked like he was about to start one anyway. He was interrupted by the little girl brushing past his leg and walking up to Naomi. She yawned as she approached. Naomi bent down and picked her up.

"You sleepy little bit?" The little nodded her head in her mother's shoulder. Naomi went to head up the stairs as Dean called back to her.

"Were not done here Naomi." She looked back at him with a cold gaze.

"Trust me, I know."

**XOXOX**

**Well we never said family was perfect. So this is still a work in the mind process:? We'll just have to see what happens next. Let me know what you think.**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	3. Chapter 3

_.3 Forgiveness_

'_At the end of the day. The truth always hurts more than the lie than that covered it up. It's the most painful of all realities to realize that sometimes the truth is what you should have started with regardless.' ~ …_

_The almost eighteen year old stared down at the small bump forming. Sighing she rolled her shirt back down to conceal the bump. She'd only just gotten to Bobby's the day before, knowing that her dad and Dean had taken off two days prior. Sam got what he wanted and left headed for Stanford. In a way she was really proud of her older brother but also she was jealous of him. He was going to get the life she never could._

_Bobby knocking on the door startled her and she looked up at him with such a surprised look that he sighed heavily. "When ya' gonna tell 'em Margret?" She bit her lip at his question but shook her head._

"_I'm not, and neither will you Uncle Bobby. Dad 'ell never forgive me for this, can never know about this. You know that as well as I do." Her father would be ashamed of her, especially if he found out about what the father was. Bobby gave her a look that told her clearly he was not pleased with the answer he received. _

"_If you stick around here they'll notice." She nodded her head somberly before looking at her packed bag._

"_I know, and that's why I'm leaving. I've got a friend I'm gonna stay with for a while." Naomi could tell that her vague explanation didn't make Bobby very happy._

"_What about the father?" Naomi laughed at that, it was comical really._

"_He wants to keep his distance for now, and I'm gonna let 'em." Bobby could almost understand her reasoning there. But it still wasn't right. He shook his head as she grabbed her go bag off the bed._

"_I'll tell you brother you passed along your apologies for missing them." Naomi nodded her head._

"_You need to make dad and Dean believe I'm working a case. They'll hold off on looking for me for a while." She then wrapped her arms around him. Bobby slowly returned the hug with an annoyed sound. Naomi giggle slightly as she let go kissed his cheek and walked away._

"_I love ya' Uncle Bobby!" She called over her shoulder smiling at the man she wished had been her father._

"_Whatever Marge, just be safe" He told her sternly and she nodded her head before leaving out the front door._

…_.._

"Bobby's known the whole time? Seriously? We're just chopped meat or something?" Dean questioned, his brows we're raised at her and he held the beer bottle in his hand tightly. Sam shook his head from where he stood lingering in the kitchen doorway. Naomi raised her brow right back at him with pursed lips.

"I knew how Bobby would be. Sam was off at college and you were so stuck up dad's ass that it would have been pointless. So don't you fucking dare look at me that way Dean Whinchester. I did what was best for me, and my child." Sam could see where she was coming from, they were so close in age that it was always easier for him to understand her.

"I know you did what was best for you Mimi but you at least could have let us know you were alright. You didn't have to tell us about Mary or the other thing. Even at school I worried about you, especially when Dean called to tell me they hadn't heard from you in a while." Naomi shook her head at her brothers. Even Sam the more rational of the two didn't see the bigger picture, didn't understand why her staying away from them had been a good thing. She sighed, a deep heavy sigh. Might as well tell them.

"When you turn everything is heightened, especially your emotions. It's one of the many ways that my kind is different than the vampires from hell we've hunted." Dean made a face as to say 'and…' so she took another deep breath. Naomi could here Mary's light breathing even from her spot at the kitchen table, a small sigh escaped her lips as she looked both her brother's in the eyes.

"I was so mad at the both of you, hated you even at times. And that's why I never called. Because after I turned that hatred had become so strong and I couldn't control it. It was so aggravating to me to think that I had two brother who supposedly cared so much about me but neither one of you ever bothered to actually seriously look for me." As she spoke the truth, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Dean looked surprised by the admittance because that had actually hurt a little. To know that his baby sister hated him and had truly believed that he had not cared about her. He could see it in Sam as well that he felt the same thing. "Naomi, you know that ain't true." He finally replied, and she looked down with a light smile.

"I know that now, but I was alone in a very dark place by myself for quite a while. You have no idea how it felt to feel as if there was no one out there that cared for you. Sure I had Bobby, constantly checking in on me but it wasn't the same as having you or Sam." To his surprise that even with how chick-flicky this moment was she wasn't crying yet.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked curiously, knowing that if she still felt that way towards them she was very capable of harming or killing them like it was nothing.

Naomi pondered over that question for a short while, looking between them as she thought about it. "I don't know." She finally spoke, her tone sincere before she continued.

"I woke up one day, and just realized that I didn't want to hate either of you anymore. That you were my brothers and I loved you. I'll be honest I almost called you both that morning to hear your voices anything but I wasn't…." She trailed off, both seemed to understand her meaning. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the ceiling someone was walking around upstairs and she could still hear Mary's slow sleep breathing.

Naomi was out of her chair and up the stairs before either could blink. They looked around before following after their sister. What they saw surprised them, Naomi stood next to well-dressed man in a clean suit glaring heatedly at him.

"You could have knocked on the door, or you texted me and let me know you were coming not letting yourself in through the back door Eli." Her tone was scolding as she regarded the Orginal.

"I did not wish to disturb you as you were with your brothers." She rolled her eyes at his tone and made a face. Sam who stood behind Dean raised his brow and finally spoke.

"I hate to interrupt but what is going on?" Naomi looked over at them with a weary expression. Then she looked back at Elijah giving him a questioning look, as if she was asking his permission of something.

"I came to wake Mary to go watch the meteor shower tonight. We made plans for this last week." Naomi smacked herself because yes they had made those plans, but she had forgotten them with how the last two days had been.

"Shit, I'm sorry Eli. I had forgotten about that, go on get Mary we're going to go back down stairs. Come Sam, Dean." She turned from the man and walked back towards her brothers. Both giving her questioning looks. When they were back downstairs and now sitting in the living room Dean finally asked.

"Who's Eli?" She made a face, knowing she'd have to explain.

"Elijah is the elder brother of Mary's father. He has been very forthcoming, to help us I mean. His in town right now writing something about small towns. Eli's a big time historian." She thought it better not give them the whole explanations.

"So you let some the brother of the guy who knocked you up spend time with your daughter, but not your actual brothers? That's low Naomi, even for you." Dean spat with venom. Naomi had to bite her lip from saying anything she'd regret.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter Dean, it's what he wanted to make sure his daughter was safe. Mary's father has a lot of enemy's. My death is a proven fact of it. Just let it go, please. I'm not sorry for the choices I made." Her voice had a finality to it, one that both knew not to argue with. Or perhaps it was because of the yawn that escaped both their lips. Naomi offered them a soft look.

"There our two guest bedroom's one is down here the other is next to Mary's. Why don't you both get some rest and we'll finish this in the morning." But it wasn't really the question she made it out to be and they both knew it. Dean grumbled something along the line damn straight before he walked down the small hall to the down stairs bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Sam lingered for a moment looking over his sister, he could see now just how truly young she was but also how aged she had become. "I think I understand why you didn't tell us now. Naomi I want you to know that we would have never been disappointed with you. Despite what you thought or think we love you, alright." She nodded her head at him, tears formed in her eyes but she didn't cry instead she stood up and engulfed her brother into a deep hug.

"I know now, I love you to Sammy." Sam smiled softly into her hair as he hugged her back. For once glad to hear that stupid nickname.

"And don't worry, Dean… will come around." He told her seriously, because he could easily still see the tension between the oldest and the youngest. She silently agreed with him before sitting back in her chair, claiming that she was going to wait up for Mary to get back before Sam headed off to bed.

**XOXOX**

**So what do you think? This wasn't how I originally planned for this chapter to go but I think I like it this way much better! So let me know what you think : )**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	4. Chapter 4

_.4 Discord_

Naomi parked behind the Sheriff at the park. Dean slid out from the passenger seat a disgusted look on his face as he saw all the little kids running around and people picking up trash. It was like the stereotypical town and it disgusted him. Sam unbuckled Mary Grace from her seat before he too got out of the car.

"Ms. Walker I'm so glad you made it." Dean watched with an amused smirk at the expression upon his sister face towards the woman who had walked up.

"Mary's been begging me all week to come, how could I say no? Beside I brought some pork sliders." Naomi gave a false smile to the mayor while looking anywhere for the face of Caroline.

"And you must be the brothers?" She asked looking over Dean and Sam with an inquisitive gaze.

"Yes ma'am, these are my elder brothers Dean and Sam. Guys this is Carole Lockwood, the Mayor of Mystic Falls." Naomi rolled her eyes at the charming look her elder brother put on as he extended his hand towards the older woman.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm Dean." Mary Grace looked between the four adults before she made a sound and pointed to where Caroline was waving at them.

"Uncle Sammy, I want you to meet my friend Care." Naomi looked down at Mary Grace before smiling up at Caroline.

"Go ahead, but I'm gonna keep Sam with me I need him to carry those sliders." The little girl took in her word before running off. Carole took a step closer her voice became low.

"There's not a problem here is there?" She asked as she looked between the three siblings knowing very well who they were. Naomi shook her head, and smiled softly.

"No Mrs. Lockwood, beside the normal problem everything is fine. My brothers are only here to see me and get to know Mary." Carole smiled pleasantly a relieved look upon her face.

"Glad to hear it, well I hope y'all enjoy everything." Naomi nodded her head smiling as the woman finally walked away. Dean gave his sister a curious look.

"The town has a bit of a wild animal problem. She was worried that there was going to be a bigger problem. Mrs. Lockwood knows who I really am." She whispered while grabbing on tray of sliders out of the car. Sam grabbed the other one on instruction.

The Gilbert girl saw her second favorite teacher approach with the two men from the other night. She was glad to see that things seemed to work out for Naomi. "Elena honey how are you?" Naomi question when she put the tray on the table. Caroline had called her late last night telling her that Stefan and Elena had broken up.

"I'm alright, did you guys get everything worked out?" Elena asked softly, Naomi nodded her head with a small smile.

"I'd like you to meet my brothers Sam and Dean." She smiled at both of them.

"It's nice to meet you, Naomi talks about you guys all the time." Naomi rolled her eyes, but it had be partially true. The both looked surprised by that. But before either could respond Damon approached and slung his arm around Naomi's shoulders. Rolling her eyes at him she shoved him away.

"Oh you wound me Buffy it hurts, like a stake through my heart." She laughed at him, smirking as he went on. Neither one of her brother's looked please to see him. When Damon finally looked over at him he smirk.

"I see the ghostbusters are still here." And at that she burst out laughing, not because what Damon said was funny but because of how Sam and Dean reacted. It was truly the funniest thing she'd ever seen. Elena was even laughing too.

"Now listen he-" Dean was cut off by Caroline running frantically up to them, a panicked expression on her face.

"I can't find Mary Grace, I was playing with her by the swings. I swear I only turned my back for one second." Tears had started running down the young blondes face at the point. Damon's look turned feral, no one hurt baby Buffy. Naomi took a deep breath, and that's when she realized she couldn't sense her daughter

"Caroline, you go tell you mom. It's going to be okay we'll find her." Elena spoke then she look at Naomi very carefully.

"Elena get Bonnie." Her words were much chirped together.

….

Several hours, and two very dead supernaturals later they had found her. Naomi cradled the crying child in her arms never wanting to let go of her. Damon and Dean took care of the bodies, while Sam helped Naomi to her car. She slip into the back seat never letting go of Mary as she threw the keys at Sam.

"Mommy, I love you." Mary mumbled sleepily, Naomi kissed the top of her head before resting her chin in the little curls soft blond curls. Damon leaned in through the window when he walked up, Naomi looked at him with a worn expression.

"I think we're going to have a problem." He told her, and she nodded her head because she had smelt the water at the park.

"You'll take care of it I assume? Because if I see that prick ever again..." She trailed off as Dean got in the car.

"I'll take care of it. Get little Buffy home, and get some sleep Amy your exhausted." She nodded her head at him before he walked over to his car. To say Dean was impressed by the old vehicle was an understatement.

"I still don't like him." He told her seriously as the pulled away from the curb, she shook her head smiling softly into her daughter's hair.

When they made it back to Naomi's the boys retreated to the guest bedrooms, and Naomi took the sleeping Mary with her to her bedroom. Naomi laid her down carefully before laying down in the bed next to her child. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them when she felt something disturb the bed on the other side of Mary. As her eyes landed on the face of the man she offered him a soft smile, watching as he wrapped his arms protectively around the little girl.

Mary leaned into the warmth that could only be her father's embrace, her eyes opened sleepily just for a second to see her mommy smiling at her. "Go back to sleep baby girl, your safe now." She whispered softly placing a soft kiss on Mary's forehead. Niklaus could see how tired Naomi was now, see how much the last few days had worn on her. He would never admit if he loved her, but they both knew that he did care for her quite a lot.

"Go to sleep Naomi, you need it." She nodded her head before softly brushing a blonde curl from Mary's face. Mary shifted slightly, her head rested on her mother's stomach as the rest of her leaned into her father. He had his arms wrapped light around her little waist watching both of them carefully.

…..

In the morning when Naomi woke up it surprised her to find that Niklaus was still there. She smiled seeing as that at some point Mary had turned over and nuzzled her face in his chest. "Mary had a bad dream." He spoke quietly, running his hand through his daughter's hair.

"Yesterday wasn't a good day for her. Oh Elijah took her to look at the meteor shower the other night. And I haven't seen him since. I'd be a little more worried if he wasn't on the warpath for your blood." Naomi mumbled as she reach her hand up to his cheek lightly brushing her fingers across his five o'clock shadow. He nodded his head, knowing this detail already.

"Fortunately, your presence in Mystic Falls makes my brother very distracted." She rolled her eyes, before she shifted her view down to her daughter.

"He cares about his niece, it what you wanted him to do anyway way. Protect her." Klaus made a dissatisfied snort as he looked down at his sleeping child.

"How long will your brothers stay now that they know?" She frowned briefly as she began to sit up.

"I give them three more days before Bobby calls with a case." The look in her eyes caught his interest, and he smirked.

"You want them gone?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You may not be overly familiar with my family, but you know just as well that Hell follows them where they go. And I won't let Mary be dragged into that life like I was." She told him, her look hard and tone serious.

"Have you heard about the deal?" Naomi's face contorted in confusion in regards to his question. Klaus let out a grunt, because of course her stupid brother's hadn't bothered to tell her and now he'd be responsible for breaking her.

"What are you talking about Nik? What deal?" And as the words trembled from her lips something crossed her mind, something Bobby had said that hadn't made sense. Not until now.

"No…" She muttered looking at him with a horrified glance.

"They gave him a year, love. It's been the talk among the supernatural community for a while." Naomi had to force her breathing to calm down, how he could have been so stupid made no sense to her.

"He must have been trying to save Sammy, that's the only way Dean would ever make a deal. Something terrible must have happened to Sam." Naomi tried to reason, but it felt like her whole world was breaking.

"I didn't even say which of your brothers love, why did you just assume it was Dean?" Naomi let out a bitter laugh.

"Because Sam wouldn't do something like that to either of us. It's time to get up, you're welcome to stay and meet my brother's if you like. It's not like they'll know what's going on." Klaus found himself smirking at her.

"I feel like you have ulterior motive love." His tone was teasing as she finally sat up.

"Mary didn't get her bath last night." She was smirking at him now, and he snickered.

"And you want me to be the bad guy, I see now." Naomi despite herself leaned down and placed a kiss on his nose.

"It's only because you do it so well, you know she hates morning baths." He shook his head at her, Mary stirred besides him with a sleepy groan.

"Come on princess, time to get up." The little girl gave off an annoyed moan at the thought.

"Don't want ah.." Naomi pushed the blonde curls from Mary's face.

"Come on baby, if you get up you can introduce daddy to Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam. I'll make pancakes." She told the little girl fondly, watching as the child sat up looking interested.

"Strawberry pancakes?" Mary questioned her mom seriously, she loved her momma's strawberry pancakes.

"Of course, but first you have to get out of bed and let your dad give you a bath so I can start making breakfast. How about that?" Mary looked between her parents, and made a disgusted face at having to take a bath. Naomi gave her a very stern look, Klaus held in a laugh because he had missed seeing them like this.

"Fine, but you have to put extra strawberries in mine." Naomi nodded her head and then kissed Mary's forehead.

"Of course, now you go grab what you want to wear from you room and then daddy will help you in my tub." Mary's eyes widened at that. Momma was going to let her use her tub?

"Really?" Naomi nodded her head, she could hear her brother's stirring in the house.

"Go ahead love, I can handle it from here." He leaned up and light kissed her cheek, Naomi offered him a small smile.

"Alright, take your time. Got to let them know you're here." He offered her a condescending smile and she glared at him before leaving the room.

…

When she arrived to the kitchen she was amused to find that her brother had fixed coffee and made themselves comfortable. "Morning, you guys hungry? Mary has insisted that I make pancakes this morning." Dean looked up at the mention of pancakes, Naomi made amazing pancakes.

"Strawberry?" Sam questioned, sharing the same look as his brother. Naomi snickered, they were so predictable.

"Of course, is there any other way to make pancakes?" She questioned them while pulling the ingredients from the pantry.

"Where is the little one? I figured you would let her leave your sight." Naomi sighed softly as she set the batter mix on the counter. Now she wasn't going to like what happened next, Naomi could feel it.

"She's upstairs with her dad getting a bath. He got in late last night." Both brother's paused looking at her with confusion, had the heard her correctly.

"Her father's here? And you're just now telling us this, seriously?" Dean looked pissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously a cold smirk graced her lips.

"Kind of like how you're just now telling me you made a deal, oh wait." Sam looked at Dean. Dean glared at his little's brother smug face.

"Now wait just a minute Margret, how do you even know about that?" Dean questioned trying to think of the best way to go about that. Neither of them heard the steps creek, only Naomi saw Niklaus fully dressed himself came down with Mary dressed up in a pink frilly skit and a purple butterfly shirt. She was pretty sure Bobby got that outfit for her.

"That would be me, good morning boys." Niklaus was smirking his dimples popping at his cheeks, Naomi wanted to curse at how cute he looked like that.

"You have to fucking kidding me." Dean muttered angrily, both Naomi and Niklaus heard him.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Sam looked confused especially with how Dean was glaring at the man holding their niece. Even Naomi looked surprised. Klaus put his daughter down and she skipped over to Naomi who picked her up.

"Sam, you remember dad's page on the Originals." Sam's eyes widened slightly looking between Naomi and Niklaus now.

"You're kidding right? Dean you can't be serious." Dean shook his head, he glared at his sister now. How could she have been so stupid? And why hadn't he figured it out earlier.

"Kluas Mikealson, a pleasure to meet you." Of course the whole situation was funny to him Naomi thought looking at Nik who still had that stupid smirk on his face. Finally she put Mary down.

"Mary go practice piano until I call you for breakfast." The girl pouted, but Naomi gave her a very stern look.

"I'm serious Mary-Grace, go or we'll miss art this afternoon." Mary pouted and she stomped off angrily. Dean turned his attention to his sister now, anger clear upon his face.

"How could you be so stupid?!" He demanded and he pushed up from the table knocking his chair to the ground. Niklaus flashed over to where Naomi was standing in the kitchen, no one would talk to her like that not even her family.

"Go fuck yourself Dean, you don't even know the whole story." He snorted, looking at her with seething anger.

"That's what you keep saying, so why don't you tell us then? Cause I'm dying to know what made my baby sister jump into the bed of something we hunt." He sneered at her. Naomi place her hand on top of Nik's she could feel him seething. Sam remained quiet, because if Bobby had been okay with this than there was something more to it.

Klaus knew that Naomi wasn't going to tell her brother's the story, and he let out a growl of annoyance towards her. But she shook her head, even thinking back to their first meeting made her stomach curl. The brother's waited for an explanation, expectant looks upon both their faces.

"Naomi, please tell us what happened so we can understand." Sam pleaded with his sister, Dean just glared at her. Because he'd decided no matter the explanation it wouldn't be good enough to justify this. Klaus and Naomi shared a look, before she final relaxed into his side.

"Tell them Nik, because lord knows I can't" And then she stood tall before leaving the room off to go find Mary. Klaus shook his head because he really had no reason to listen to her. He looked at the outraged face of her eldest brother first and then the concerned expression the lingered on the younger of the two men next. Finally he spoke, his eyes looked with that of the hunters.

"You Winchesters always have such a knack for finding trouble." He mused smirking at the two as if this were all a game to him and they were pawns. Dean had his fist balled to his side because he knew that there wasn't any way possible to kill this bastard.

"How is it even possible for a vampire to procreate?" Sam questioned looked at the man curiously. He wanted to be mad like Dean, but there was something about the way the two acted around one another that told him that this man wasn't a threat to them… yet.

"That is none of your business." He told him plainly while fixing himself a cup of coffee. Taking one of Naomi's blood bags he poor some into the cup as the brothers watched.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened to our sister or are you just going to keep playing games?" Dean demanded. Klaus's look darkened as he regarded the hunter, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't want to waste my time on someone who betrayed his sister but that's just me. Then again I guess I do relate just a little." He thought of his own sister, who was stuck in a coffin for safe keeping. Naomi snorted, she was leaned against the door of the dining room. Her arms crossed over her chest she looked between the three.

"Stop teasing them Nik, either tell the story or let them leave. I'm sure if I asked Bobby he'd tell them." She was frowning at him, his only response was to smirk at her. The brave look faltered and he sighed. He was too old for this.

"Well.." Dean pressured again his look intent. There was no way he'd leave until he got the truth out of her. Klaus took a sip of his coffee watching the siblings closely. Naomi looked at him, nodding her head slowly.

"Nik will you take care of Mary for a few days. My brothers and I have a hunt to go on." Klaus nodded his head and then was gone.

"No way, were not going on a hunt. Not until you tell us the truth." Dean stated, Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Grab you bags and get into my car we are going. End of story."

**XOXOX**

**So.. yah..**

**Just let me know what you think!**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


End file.
